


The Final Test

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Royale Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Team RWBY realizes that their final test before they graduate the Beacon Academy is something much different and much more sinister than they expected.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Depressoverse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Three Day Rental: A Horror Themed Flash Exchange Round 1





	The Final Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



It was supposed to be the final test before Ruby’s class was allowed to graduate and its members being recognized as huntresses and hunters. Their whole year, alongside some seniors, helpful through the whole flight, as well as a few outsiders like Penny, who was given a special permission to take the test, was flown into a secret location northwest of Vale. Very far northwest of Vale.

“The temperature is dropping. We are probably not far from Atlas now,” remarked Weiss.

“You are in the luck,” exclaimed Velvet, “as we are nearing the destination!”

Everybody gathered around the windows to look at what was awaiting them. It was an island, a pretty large one, with what seemed to be an airport visible even from the distance. As their airship got closer, the students saw three more ships nearing the island, in unmistakable designs of Mistral, Vacuo and Atlas.

“Geez, we’ll be taking the exam together with Atlas, Haven and Shade!”, complained Yang. Thinking about possibly meeting her family’s associates upset Weiss.

“That would be the best option,” murmured Blake.

“What do you mean?”, asked Ruby, but before Blake could elaborate the landing sequence started, and the students focused on what was awaiting them.

The four ships landed at the same time, and the students left them in excitement. Team RWBY left their ship last, as Weiss and Blake showed visible discomfort. As they stepped through the door, Velvet called to them.

“Good luck with the test! See you when it’s all over!”

“Wait, you are leaving us here?”, Nora shouted. Team RWBY realized that none of the ships stopped their engines, and indeed, they were already taking off.

“Good luck”, repeated Velvet as the door closed and Beacon’s ship took off.

“So we are stranded on an island, huh?”, mused Jaune.

“It’s probably full of grimm,” added Ren, cheerful as always.

“Argh!”, cried out Nora, dramatically throwing herself on the ground.

And then a giant hologram appeared over the airport, showing the heads of the three of four academies: Ozpin, Ironwood, and Lionheart.

“Where’s professor Theodore?”, someone asked, but the question was ignored.

“Welcome, students,” Ozpin addressed everybody present, “it’s time for your final exam, determining whether you have the determination and survival skills needed to be huntsmen and huntresses.”

Blake grasped Yang’s arm very tightly and the girl realized to her shock that she was shaking with fear. She had never acted like that before.

“To keep it short,” said Lionheart, “you will be stranded on this island until there’s only four of you left alive.”

A loud gasp of shock echoed through the airfield.

“If nobody dies in twenty four hours, bombs installed deep in the island will detonate, sinking it with all of you,” stated general Ironwood, “Atlas military technology will prevent any of you from leaving or sending a message, so don’t think of it.”

A murmur of shock and disbelief ran through the crowd of students. Yang hugged Blake close. She couldn’t believe her ears!

“Good luck surviving,” was the farewell of the three headmasters before the hologram disappeared.

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing,” said Ruby as she fell to the ground, “Have we been lied to all the time?”

“There have been rumors in Menagerie,” said Blake, straightening up, “That the four academies’ final test is a battle where everybody kills everybody and team loyalties mean nothing. I thought it was just a crazy urban legend, until…”

“Until now,” said Weiss, expression cold and determined, standing between Ruby, Blake and Yang and Team JNPR and rising her sword.

“We don’t have to fight!”, Pyrrha tried to defuse the conflict before it could explode, “It must be a trick of a mind manipulating grimm! Something we have to overcome together!”

“You are right miss Nikos!” said Penny cheerfully, “I’ll fly up to see the island from above to look for any clues better.”

“Don’t!” cried out Blake, but she was too late. The robot girl shoot up in the air, and for a few seconds all seemed well… and then she collided with an invisible ceiling, the power field, exploding into multiple parts.

The students shrieked and all took cover to save themselves from the falling parts of what used to be their friend, but not everyone was so lucky. Team CRDL stood too close to the center and all its members perished right there at the airport.

“This is sick!”, exclaimed Yang, looking from the knight Weiss called forward, the knight whose shield saved their lives.

“I’ll go check for survivors!”, called Ruby, but Weiss grabbed her hand.

“Don’t,” she said, “they are already preparing to fight.”

“She’s right, we have to run,” Blake urged her friends, “And Yang?”

“Yeah?,” Yang turned to face Blake.

“I love you,” and she kissed her. It was however only a brief kiss she soon broke and shouted, “to the forest!”

The four girls ran further and further from the airport where the fight started for good. For days, they hid in the forest. It was no jungle, the mixed cold woods barely having any fruit and fire needed for preparation of meat would have given out their presence, forcing them to eat raw fish and frogs and snails. The girls hated it, but most of all, they hated the test. What was it testing, their ability to kill their friends?!

The sounds of battle became quieter and rarer. Was it because the girls were further from the center, or was it because there were fewer people left? Were they the only ones?

A movement in the bushes told them they were wrong. Pyrrha emerged, but she was not the Pyrrha they knew from school. She was battered, wounded, her clothing torn, and she had a wild look in her eyes.

“So that’s where you were hiding,” she said, taking a step closer.

“You don’t have to do it!” shouted Ruby, but she was ignored.

“Everybody is gone. The people I wanted to protect. The people who wanted to protect me,” she continued, and the girls realized the horrid truth.

“But the people who killed them are gone too! Now all I have to do is to ensure I’m alive at the end!”, Pyrrha grinned madly and held up her rifle.

However, Ruby was faster. She tried to just cut Pyrrha’s hands so she can no longer use her weapon (how fucked up have they become that cutting their friend’s hands is a lesser evil?!), but she ended up tearing her Pyrrha’s throat too.

Pyrrha bled to death on the forest floor as Ruby held her, and Team RWBY passed the final test.

The worst of all? It was pointless.

An airship arrived the same afternoon. It came from Vacuo, and the girls were told of the events that transpired during their test – all four kingdoms were simultaneously attacked and out of them only Vacuo managed to drive the attackers off. They didn’t know who the enemy was, but they knew they utilized the grimm. As the girls were watching the island disappearing below the horizon, they realized it was only the beginning of a nightmare.


End file.
